


And the bartender asked (why the long face)

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Just a short one where Kara and Comet go on their first date





	

"Comet, can I ask you a question?" Kara fidgeted with the coaster in front of her. She was nervous, that much was clear. Comet was hoping that taking her to the bar her and her friends always go to every goddamn night would help her be more relaxed on her first date with a horse, but now he can tell that was pretty fucking lazy of him. Oops. It's quiet, and he remembers she's waiting for a reply.

Comet clears his throat before answering, wanting to make sure what he wants to say comes out just right, "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYyY". It's traditional Equine Kryptonian for 'sure'.

Kara takes a breath, then askes, "If you're Kryptonian when you head into the bathroom, and Kryptonian when you've left the bathroom, what are you in the bathroom?"

She must mistake his silence for not having an answer because she blurts out, "European! Get it?! You're-a-pee'n!"

The end


End file.
